


Treat Him Right

by LaDeeDa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, Awkwardness, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Magnus and Alec are having an unplanned make-out session in one of the halls of the institute.Jace stumbles upon them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Treat Him Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphire2309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/gifts).



Alec couldn't believe Magnus would be so brazen as to stick his tongue in his mouth in the middle of a corridor in the institute. Yet, here he was. And what's worse? Alec had responded like a greedy animal with clawing hands and wet bites.

A fake throat-clearing forced them apart enough to find Jace watching from a metre away.

“Jace-” Alec breathed.

“You’d better treat him right, he’s my parabatai.” Was all the answer he gave, the words were stern but he said them with his typical Jace-teasing-tone before excusing himself and hurrying away, his small smirk still visible.


End file.
